


Circumnavigation

by heyginger



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyginger/pseuds/heyginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for lifeslushlips's <a href="http://lifeslushlips.livejournal.com/8231.html">Make Porn Not Wank</a> festival.  Just a porny little ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circumnavigation

Patrick is gasping at the ceiling. Pete's got his mouth wrapped shiny and tight around the head of Patrick's cock, and he's twisting his fingers so fucking deep in Patrick's ass, and Patrick is almost sobbing, pushing his heels into the bed. Pete pulls his mouth off and his lips are bright red and wet and he says, "Don't come, don't come. When my cock's in you you can come, as soon as I push in, I promise," and then he fits his mouth right back over Patrick's cock for one more hard suck, and Patrick clenches down hard on Pete's fingers and groans.

Then Pete's mouth is gone again, and Patrick waits, eyes closed tight, for Pete to move up the bed.

After a moment, Patrick shifts his hips forward and whimpers Pete's name. Nothing happens.

Patrick opens his eyes. Pete's still got two fingers deep in Patrick's ass, but his other hand, the one that had been holding Patrick's cock steady for Pete's mouth, that hand is flicking open Pete's Sidekick.

Patrick thumps his sweaty head back on the bed. "Pete! What the fuck?"

"Sorry, sorry babe. Just, this is, I have to take it...this'll just take a second." And Pete isn't even looking at him.

Patrick thinks about complaining, but honestly it will just start a fight, and he doesn't want to fight, he wants to fucking come. He can yell at Pete later. For now, he pushes his hair back and wipes one drip of sweat off the tip of his nose and tries to be patient.

He tries.

And tries.

Finally, he says "Pete, please," and clenches down on the two fingers still deep in his ass.

Pete says, "Oh, sorry, here, one more second," and he crooks his fingers, and the tip of one of them glances over Patrick's prostate. Patrick holds in a groan, but he can't stop his hips from fucking shuddering up off the bed. Pete keeps rubbing, and he's not even paying attention, but he's working his fingers deep inside Patrick, around and around, and Patrick can feel his skin flushing hot.

He stares at Pete, who's trying to type with his thumb, biting his lip over whatever he's reading, and Patrick can't help it, he has to. Every hair on his body is standing on end and he can feel his pulse beating in his dick, and he's got to. He starts rocking his hips, working them in little circles, fucking himself on Pete's hand.

Pete doesn't even look up, he's reading something now, and Patrick can't help it, he's panting. Short, little open mouthed gasps and whines in time to the circling of his hips, he can hear himself. He can feel Pete's knuckles press up against his body, and he pushes down to get Pete's fingers deeper, deeper, and the more he looks at Pete's eyes staring at the Sidekick's tiny screen the more his cock leaks. When he squirms sideways just a little bit, the fingers inside him press right into his prostate, and god...

He's so hot, it's so fucking good, he can't stand it.

He thumps one open palm against the mattress in time to the rocking of his hips and reaches for his cock with his other hand. Right as he twists his fingers over his own cockhead, Pete says, "Listen to this, you won't believe what Joe wants to bring on the bus--" and he looks up, laughing at whatever he just read, and his eyes get huge when he sees Patrick, like he'd forgotten that he had his fingers up Patrick's ass, like he hadn't even noticed, and Patrick throws his head back and comes like he's dying.

When it's over, Patrick's gulping air, wiping the come from the back of his shaking hand onto the sheets, and Pete's cheeks are splotched with red and his mouth is hanging open.


End file.
